You Have To Kiss A Few Kittens To Get A Criminal
by wolflover441
Summary: This is my version of the Akatsuki Kittens story. It includes my 3 OCs Paige, Nori, Rina Rated T for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

** Hiya~ Welcome to my very unoriginal idea for an Akatsuki Kittens story! I read a few of these and I decided what the hell might as well make another one for fanfiction readers to read. Enjoy the writing that was born from my boredness.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto. That's why I live off of cheap ramen noodles and I can't afford to buy a new computer. For all of you who don't understand sarcasm (you poor, poor people), I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Nori's POV.

I was enjoying a rather nice dreamless sleep, which were fairly rare for me, when a loud electric guitar played. I jumped awake and took a defensive position on top of my bed with a dangerous looking knife in my hand. My face was contorted into a threatening snarl. Well, as threatening as a short girl in fluffy heart decorated pajamas could look at least. My narrowed, slightly hazy from sleep eyes looked around the room for the source of the sound that woke me. After carefully searching the room with my sharp eyes, I dropped my gaze to my phone that was now on the ground. I vaguely remembered knocking it off my bed when I jumped up. Dropping my defensive position, I reached down and picked up my phone. The screen flashed the words '_One new message from: Crazy Bat Outta Hell'. _I smirked at the ridiculous nickname Rina had given herself and flipped open my old, crappy phone. _My air conditioning broke. We will b over in 20. Rawr! _I sighed and rolled myself out of the warm comfort of my bed.

"I suppose I will be housing Rina and Paige again."

I turned my attention to the mess I call my hair and clothing. I trudged over to the bathroom that was joined to my room. Looking into the mirror, I knew I was in for a fight when I saw the tangled rat's nest of hair that I had gained by moving so much in my sleep. I sighed deeply and looked over at the brush. I'm fairly certain that if brushes could talk, this one would be saying '_I'm not going anywhere near whatever the hell you call that thing on the back of your head!_'. I picked up the brush, despite the protest I knew it would give me if it could speak, and began the torture of taking care of my hair.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Smirking in victory, I set down the brush, which was most likely crying inside because of the pain it just endured, down and admired my now smooth and soft to the touch dark brown hair. Now that it wasn't all knotted up, it came down in waves to my lower back. My bangs hung in a curtain, shielding parts of my face from view.

Now that my hair was done with, I could focus on my clothing. I walked over to my closet and picked out my outfit. After changing, I looked in the mirror. My outfit consisted of my black shirt with the words 'I'm not short, I'm fun sized!' in large purple writing and black skinny jeans. I nodded once at my appearance before sloppily making my bed and setting my Sasori plushie on it. After tidying up, I left my room and poured myself some coffee, sat down at my table, and waited for my two crazies to get here.

Normal POV

A large black car, fondly called the toaster, pulled up to a large, almost mansion-like house.

"Party time!" a shout sounded from the car.

"Rina, wait!" someone else shouted as a blonde dashed out of the "Toaster".

"Get the mail! Please and thank you!" the blonde, know as Rina, called back to her friend who was just now exiting the car. The dark haired teen watched boredly as her friend ran full speed to greet the owner of the house they would be staying at for the next few weeks. She waited until her friend was completely inside the house before walking towards the mailbox. As she was reaching to grab the handle, a loud hiss distracted her. Dropping her gaze, she noticed a large cardboard box that contained ten kittens. Animal-lover instincts kicking in, she picked up the surprisingly heavy box and headed towards the still wide open door. When she peered inside the door, she saw a rather odd sight.

Rina's POV

Waking up in the mornings is never fun. Whoever created them must have been in a shitty mood. Oh, and Mondays too. I hate Mondays. They are just so...blegh. Aside from the rather long list of things I hate, I had woken up to find out that during the night my air conditioning had broken again. I hate it when it breaks! Along with really annoying people and- Sorry, sorry! I'm done with that topic, I swear! Paige was already awake, and it didn't seem to concern her that it was like a bajillion degrees. I doubt she even noticed actually. She can be a little dense sometimes. Well, its either that or she just doesn't care, but that's whatever. Back to the air conditioning problem! It breaks a lot, like almost every month. When it breaks, we (Paige and I) normally crash at Nori's place. I love her house! It's huge! We all have our own rooms there and our own secret place. Nori's is hidden behind a bookshelf (cheesey right?). Mine's connected to a hidden door in the basement. Paige's is connected to a hidden door in the floorboards. Its our escape place at her house; if we don't wanna be bothered then we go to our secret rooms. Nori told us that we could decorate them anyway we want. She's such a sweetheart! I got off topic again, didn't I? Oops! On with the story! I texted Nori so that she new we were coming. After my text, Paige and I climbed into the toaster with all our things from my place and drove off to Nori's house.

When we finally got there, I jumped out of the car and ran towards the door to see Nori. I vaguely remembered shouting something back to Paige about mail, or maybe it was something to do with hail? Who cares! So anyway, I threw the door open and jump on top of Nori, who was conveniently sitting at a table next to the entrance.

"Nori! Rawr!"

"The hell? No, Rina don't!" she yelled when I jumped at her. '_Too late._' I thought as I collided with her.

The noble sacrifices of my excited greeting were as follows: a lamp, two cups, everything that happened to be on the table, and the table itself. Oh well! I have my Nori, and that's the only thing that matters!

"Rina, get off me!" I pouted, but did as she said.

"Um...What's going on here?" Paige asked as she walked in.

"I was attacked."

"Well, you see, what had happened was-" I started.

"Never mind, I think I can guess what happened," she said, observing the damage I had caused.

"The table deserved it, I swear!" I defended.

"Are you sure you are actually nineteen?" Nori asked.

"Of course I'm nineteen, silly!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you are," Paige said.

"Paige! You were supposed to- Oh! What's in the box?" I asked, already peering inside.

"Kittens!" Nori and I said together, although mine sounded excited, while hers was said with annoyance.

"When did you get ten kittens?" Nori asked.

"They aren't mine. They're yours," she answered and added, "I found them next to your mailbox."

"I swear, I didn't order those online!" Nori said franticly.

"I don't care where they came from, we are keeping them!" I said .

"I don't think we should-"

"We're not going to-"

"We. Are. Keeping. Them." I said, effectively cutting them both off.

"Fine..." They said. I silently cheered and looked down at the small kitten faces of our new pets.

Normal POV

The Akatsuki had all woken up after a very peaceful sleep, or laying down with his eyes closed in Sasori's case, to the sound of a car approaching. Hidan was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck is going on? Why the hell are we all cats?"

"I don't remember going to sleep in a giant box, un," Deidara said as he looked around.

"Itachi, can you see anything outside of this box?" Pein asked.

"I see nothing recognizable, Leader-sama," Itachi replied after using Sharingan.

There was a chorus of questions and then arguments broke out through the group of kittens about what to do. This went on for a few minutes before Pein let out a loud hiss to silence them. Just as he was about to speak, they felt the box they were currently inside of being lifted. They all looked up to see a tall, black haired girl picking them up and carrying them to a destination that was unknown.

"What do we do?" Kisame asked.

"Let's just wait and see where she takes us," Pein said.

The Akatsuki couldn't see anything but the four walls around them. Kitten eyes looked back and forth between their surroundings until the person carrying the box suddenly stopped. Before anyone of them could speak or complain, the tall, dark haired girl began a conversation of her own. As the humans conversed, the kittens talked quietly amongst themselves about their situation and what they thought should be done. After some quiet conversing with Itachi and Konan, Pein finally addressed the Akatsuki.

"I believe that while we were sleeping, one of our enemies used a jutsu to send us to a completely new universe, and judging by what Itachi told me, these girls are now keeping us as pets. I don't think they know that we are the Akatsuki or, that we are supposed to be human. Until we find a way to return to our original forms, we will be relying on these girls to care for us. Your new mission is to find out any useful information about this new world and to start trying to find ways to become human again. Understood?"

"Tobi likes that plan!" Everyone else just nodded.

No sooner than that conversation had ended, a blonde haired girl peeked her head over the side of the box.

"What should we name all of them?" the blonde asked.

"You're the one who wanted to keep them, Rina. You pick the names,"

"Okay!" the girl, now identified to the Akatsuki as Rina, said.

She picked up the first cat she saw, which happened to be poor Kisame. She looked him over and then said,

"This one looks like a fish! I shall call him Shark-bait!"

Poor, poor Kisame. Rina set him down on the floor and picked up then picked up the next one. Sasori glared at the oblivious girl.

"Red fur...Red equals fire..."she mumbled, "I shall call you Sparkie!"

Sasori's kitty glare intensified. Hidan was snickering at 'Sparkie', until he was the one being picked up. Hidan hissed and swiped at her with his claws. She dropped him and exclaimed,

"Ouch, you stupid ass-face! That's your new name, Ass-face!" after that remark, the other girls decided it was not such a great idea to let Rina pick the names.

After lots of deliberation, the rest of the kittens were named: Shark-bait (Kisame), Sparkie (Sasori), Ass-face (Hidan), Dracula (Itachi), Lollipop (Tobi), Princess (Konan), Sunny (Deidara), Oreo (Zetsu), Zombie (Kakuzu), and Lion (Pein). Needless to say, the Akatsuki members were not exactly thrilled about their new names. Except for Konan, who seemed generally pleased with her name. The kittens were now all free from the box and looking around at their surroundings.

"Who is coming with me to get stuff to care for these little things," Nori asked.

"I'll go," Paige offered.

"Okay, that means you're in charge of the kittens, Rina. Don't let them wander around to much, I don't want to lose one." Nori told her.

"Okay! I'll be sure to take good care of them! Hurry back!" Rina answered.

The door closed behind the two girls and left Rina alone with the cats. Ten little kitten faces looked up into green eyes, almost as if asking what they were supposed to be doing. She stood up from her sitting place on the ground and walked over to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and told them,

"No going up stairs. You heard Nori, don't wander around to much either. Other than that, I don't give a fuck what you do."

She was surprised to see most of the cats nodding at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't comment on it. Turing on the TV, she relaxed and sank into the couch. Sasori, Itachi, and Pein jumped up and sat on the couch to watch with her. Not that she noticed, she was too absorbed in the TV to notice much of anything. Twenty minutes later, Rina was brought out of her TV induced coma by a loud hiss. She stood up to find Hidan and Kakuzu fighting. She picked up Hidan to get him to stop attacking.

"I'll have none of that, mister!" Hidan pouted and sent her a glare.

"Aww! You're too cute to be mad at!" she said and kissed him on the head.

A loud poof sounded and smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared, a very confused Rina held a very naked Hidan around the waist. Rina screamed and jumped away from him, just as Paige and Nori walked through the door.

"Hey is everything alright? I heard a scream-" Nori stopped mid-sentence, when she saw a naked Hidan and terrified Rina.

"What the hell?"

**Yes, what the hell indeed. Haha, I'm going to stop it there. I know it's a little short, and it probably feels a little rushed. Sorry about that. I really hate starting a new story so I tend to rush through beginnings. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**For those of you who read Fangs and Cherryblossoms, I don't know if I'm going to finish it. I lost my inspiration for it and I don't remember where I was going with the story. I apologize for those of you who liked it. It might continue and it might not. It all depends on what happens with my schedule. There will be a note posted on to it explaining what happened in more detail. For those of you who haven't read it, completely ignore that.**

**I will be continuing with this story! No worries! I do appreciate constructive criticism and I will answer any questions you have. I will post a chapter once every week (most likely). Thanks for reading! Enjoy the rest of your day/night/week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! For those of you who put this story on your alert and/ or favorites list, thanks a bunches! You all get brownies! To my first reviewer, ivyknightfire, THANK YOU! You get brownies and a Sasori plushie! I am so sorry about the wait on this one. I was going to update last Tuesday (you see how well that went for me) but, I got really busy this week and **

**I caught cold. -.- I also got an guest reviewer who asked a very good question. The question will be answered at the bottom author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the three crazies in this story (and no, I'm talking about Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara :p).**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

"What the hell?" Nori said, taking in the scene before her.

"When did you get a Hidan cosplayer, Nori?" Paige asked as she walked in.

"...Ass-face?" Rina whispered.

"I don't own a cosplayer."

"Who fucking decides to name a kitten Ass-face?" Hidan asked, stepping closer to Rina. That was his first mistake. Rina screamed and kicked him in the face.

"Stay away from me you kitten imposter!"

"The hell is she screaming about?"

"..Kitten imposter? What are you on, Rina?" Nori asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Cute kitten, kiss, poof, Hidan, scream, kick..." Rina rambled.

"Let me get this straight. You kissed the kitten because it was cute. It poofed and turned into Hidan. He scared you so, you kicked him in the face. Right?" Paige said. Rina nodded.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you understand all that." Nori said.

"I aim to please."

They all turned to the Jashinist who was cradling his injured face and glaring at Rina.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked

"We could ask you the same," said Nori as she threw him a blanket to cover up with.

Before anyone could respond, a loud hiss went through the room. They looked down at a small orange kitten.

"Pein-sama?" Hidan asked.

The kitten meowed softly at all of them. Paige looked down at him and nodded ever so slightly. She turned around, grabbed a blanket, and picked up the small kitten. She kissed the kitten and a loud pop sounded. As the smoke cleared, instead of a kitten, there stood Pein wrapped in only a towel (insert fangirl squeal here).

"Thank you," he said. She nodded back to him.

"You speak cat?" Rina asked. Paige just shrugged.

"I would appreciate it if you could turn the rest of my organization back to their original forms."

"Before I do anything, I would like an explanation," Nori said. Pein looked slightly annoyed, but spoke anyway,

"I believe one of our enemies made a jutsu that sent us here."

"Alright, what does that have to do with us?" Rina asked

"I don't know yet."

"Isn't that helpful," Nori said sarcasticly.

"I guess we should start kissing then!" Rina said as she jumped on Nori's back, causing the short girl to sway precariously.

"Why so eager, bitch? Enjoy kissing me?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"Who would enjoy kissing a weirdo with an attitude problem?" she retorted.

"Bitch."

"Ass-face."

Sparks could be seen in the air between the two. Let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight. A tall skinny blonde sitting on a short dark haired girl, who was desperately trying to keep her balance, glaring at violet eyed, pale skinned Jashinist. It stayed that way until a rather loud meow went through the air. They all turned to look at Princess (Konan), who was the cause of the sound.

"I think we got off topic..." stated Paige.

"Right, let's start changing the kittens back," said Rina who had finally decided to stop glaring at Hidan.

"Wait!" They all turned to look at Nori who had finally gotten Rina off her back, "First, some rules. All three of us know that you are S ranked criminals. No using jutsu. No killing or harming anyone, including us. This is my house and you all will respect it. I f you break anything, you will pay for it and clean it up. Threaten any of us and you will be back on the streets faster than you can say 'oops'. You need us to navigate this world for you and to feed you, so I wouldn't recommend breaking my rules. Any questions. Good."

"Damn! Are we going to have any fun?" Hidan muttered.

Nori just glared at him, grabbed Konan and left. Most likely to transform her in a more private area, seeing as she is the only girl.

"Alright grab some blankets and a few kittens and start kissing," Paige said to Rina.

Rina grabbed Deidara and Tobi, while Paige grabbed Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu. Nori came back with Konan, fully clothed of course, in time to grab Sasori. Rina was the first to kiss a kitten, which happened to be Tobi. A loud pop went through the air followed by "Tobi is a good boy!". Paige went next. She kissed Zetsu who, once he was back to his right form, asked if he could eat her. She politely declined. By that time Rina had returned Deidara back to his human self. He thanked her. Paige gave Kakuzu a peck on the head, and another pop sounded. Kakuzu nodded at her and she nodded back in a silent conversation. She then turned from Kakuzu to Itachi. She kissed him and smoke filled the air once more. Realizing that one Akatsuki member was unaccounted for, they all turned towards Nori. Sensing eyes on her, she quickly kissed Sasori. A pop went through the air and their stood the puppet master. Completely human again. Wait...human! A wave of shock went through the Akatsuki and company. They all had one thought but, Hidan was the only one who voiced it.

"What the fuck?"

**Wait, didn't I end the last chapter with something similar to that? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, even though I didn't update on time. This is still really short, I'm sorry. The question that was asked is about adding an OC that one of you created. Normally I would say 'of course I will!' but, this story already has three OCs and that is my limit. I love OCs but in large amounts, they are hard for me to write. I will, however, write a fanfiction for your OC if you would like me too. This depends on your OC and how much I like your idea. I can promise you at least a oneshot with your OC. If you would like me to do this for you, please PM me or leave your OC/ idea in a review. I enjoy constructive criticism and comments.**

**I am going to start asking a question for each chapter. I don't care if you answer it or not but feel free to. **

**Q: I am unfortunately sick at the moment so, that is what my question is going to be about. What is your favorite thing to do when you're sick? What makes you feel better? (other than medicine haha :p)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Wolflover441**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, please don't kill me. I know its been forever since I have updated and I'm really sorry about it. I hope that this wont happen again. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Gaara plushie and it is adorable! ^_^**

Normal POV

"What the fuck?"

Before Nori could blink, Sasori had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me!" he shouted.

Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger. His angry eyes stared into hers, as if daring her to lie. Her eyes glared into his, promising murder when she got out of her predicament. No one came to her aid. They all just watched in shock or indifference. The lack of oxygen, made her lungs burn and her vision blur. She did what any woman would do to get away from a man. She kicked him in the balls. Every man in the room winced. Sasori's eyes widened, unused to the the feeling of pain, and he dropped her. Nori gasped in a large mouthful of air and coughed for a few moments.

"You bastard! I didn't do anything to you!" she yelled as she glared at him.

Sasori just stared at her with his face etched with pain. She felt slightly bad for hurting him, but the feeling was outweighed by her anger at being accused of something she didn't do. Nori huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would someone please care to tell what the hell happened!" the unusually short girl glared at everyone in sight.

"I believe I am able to shed some light on the current situation," Pein spoke. Nori's glare fixated on him and she motioned for him to continue.

"Once the jutsu was deactivated, it turned us back into our true forms. Technically Sasori's ture form is as a human, not a puppet."

"So, you're saying that I'm stuck like this," Sasori said, his voice was hoarse with pain.

"Yes." Sasori cursed colorfully under his breath.

"Well, now that the problem has been resolved, at least for the most part, we can get back to sleeping arrangements and what we are going to do about food and clothing for everyone," Rina spoke.

"Before we do that, I would like to know how you know who we are and where we are from. Not to mention where we are," Konan said. Some of the members nodded in agreement. Nori sighed.

"Well, I don't think all of us need to stay to explain. Paige, would you mind running to the store and buying some groceries and clothing for our guests?" Paige nodded mutely and Nori tossed her a credit card.

**~Paige's POV~**

I could already hear the bickering even after I had closed the front door. I let a small smile grace my lips for a few moments before sliding my mask of indifference back into place. I unlocked my car and jumped in. Before I closed the car door, I heard several loud crashes coming from the house. I sweat dropped and started to drive away from the maniacs I call friends.

The drive itself wasn't very exciting, but my mind was a completely different story. Thoughts swirled around my head. _Why did the Akatsuki have to show up in our lives? What cruel twist of fate decided now would be the best time for this shit? We were finally starting to get comfortable with our new lives. Haven't we been through enough already? _My thoughts came to a halt as another car cut out in front of me. I cursed and slammed on the brakes. _Next time, I'm just going to hit the car. But, I suppose if it hadn't pulled out in front of me I would have missed my turn. _I thought as I turned in to the parking lot.

"Oh Walmart, what wonders do you hold for me this time?" I said as I walked through the doors. Little did I know what was in store for me.

Normal POV (with the Akatsuki and company)

"Geeze! That was a lot of explaining!" Rina exlaimed.

"No one's confused anymore right?" Nori asked.

"Let me get this straight, in this world we are fictional characters who were created to be in a manga and anime called Naruto, correct?" Itachi waited for conformation before continuing.

"You know everything about us including our past and future. You are willing to house and protect us as long as we follow your rules. We should expect to called 'cosplayers' if we are to go out in public. We should also call ourselves cosplayers if we are forced to speak to someone. We will be leaving as soon as we figure out a way to return to our world. Is that everything?"

"That basically sums everything up. Paige should be returning soon with your clothing. Until then, remain in your towels- "

"Wait! Can't we find them something? I don't wanna be stuck looking at them half naked!" Rina whined, shooting a purposeful glare at Hidan's barely hidden form. Hidan opened his mouth to retort to the girl's obvious insult but, Nori cut him off.

"You can and will deal with it, Rina. Now we have to find rooms for everyone. I know this house is big but, we are still all going to have to share rooms,"

"Fuck, no! I ain't sharing rooms any of these shit-heads!" Hidan complained.

"Yeah! I don't wanna give up my room!" Rina pouted. Nori's eye twitched. The air surrounding them suddenly turned cold.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Nori asked her voice eerily calm

"Hell yeah! I'm not going to let some bitch order me around!" Hidan responded.

"Is that so?" Rina got a chilling feeling, "You and Rina will be sharing her room and if anything is destroyed, I'm not responsible for the hospital bill you will receive after I'm through with you. Do I make myself clear?" Nori's tome was final.

"Yes ma'am..." they both responded sadly.

"That's what I thought," she said smirking, "Now then, Pein and Konan will be sharing the guest bedroom on the second door on the right upstairs. My room is right next to it, so if you have any questions I will be right there. Tobi will be getting his own separate room. I know you need the privacy. Kakuzu and Deidara will be sharing a room. Kisame and Zetsu you will also be sharing. Itachi, you will be sharing a room with Paige. Her room is right across the hall from mine. Everyone satisfied? Good. Feel free to explore and settle into your respective rooms. You are dismissed."

Nori sighed and watched as the group disbanded. She ran to catch up to Pein.

"Pein?" she called, "I'm sorry I kinda took the role of leader for a little while. I hope you don't have a problem with the arrangements I made."

"I believe that the plans you have concocted will serve their purpose and I do not have a problem with it. Please refrain from taking control of my organization to often in the future, though. I appreciate you housing us." He walked past her, not waiting for any sort of response.

Sighing, she turned to face her next challenge that she knew was awaiting her. Bright green locked onto chocolate brown as she looked at Sasori.

"I don't think you assigned me a room."

"No, I did. I just didn't mention the unfortunate placing."

"And where might that unfortunate place be?" Nori winced but responded anyway

"My room."

"That so?" he drawled.

"Yes. I couldn't find anywhere else suitable for you."

"Care to explain why?"

"There are only seven bedrooms in this house. There are thirteen people. Therefore, each room will have two people in it except for one of the rooms. Tobi needs the privacy for reasons that I cannot divulge. Konan and Pein needed to share a room because they are both the leaders. Itachi is with Paige because I was trying to give her the most normal person. They are both less likely to annoy each other as well. I put Kakuzu with Deidara to make sure that Deidara doesn't destroy anything. I put Kisame and Zetsu together because they seem to have a lot in common and I didn't think that either would fit well in my room. Kisame is rather large and needs a big bed opposed to an air mattress and I am not willing to give up my bed. I would have put you and Kisame in the same room but, I do not appreciate Zetsu's eating habits. Therefore, you were the only one left to stay in my room. I put Rina and Hidan in the same room simply because they were annoying me and I knew putting them together would piss them off," she finished her explanation and took in a gulp of air.

"I see," he responded. He started to walk passed her, but stopped in front of her instead. He bent down to her height and whispered in her ear,

"But, I still don't see why your room is an unfortunate place for me."

Goosebumps erupted over her skin at his nearness. He brushed by her and headed up stairs. She couldn't find the will to turn and make a sarcastic remark or say anything witty. She just stood rooted to the spot trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

**I almost continued it and went back to Paige's POV but I found myself to lazy...I'm super duper sorry about the delay on this chapter (it's still really short... it's getting on my nerves)! Thank you everyone for Favoriting/ reviewing/ Following! I really appreciate it! I will try to update sooner and make my chapters longer. As for the question for the chapter:**

**What length do you prefer chapters to be? I know that it's a lame question but I really am curious. When I'm reading( not just fanfiction) I prefer chapters to be long. Do you agree?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Wolflover441**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello my lovely readers! I'm back! And, I brought a new chapter with me!**

Disclaimer: This amazing world of ours has presented me with ownership of Naruto! Hahaha! JUST KIDDING! I don't own Naruto in any way (unfortunately).

~**Enjoy!**

**Paige's POV**

Sighing, I walked out of the Walmart with at least ten bags in each hand. '_Well, I'm glad I parked close.' _I walked to the car and popped the trunk. Dumping the heavy load, I glimpsed up at the dark sky. '_Have I really been shopping for this long? Everyone is probably freaking out over not having any clothes.' _I laughed slightly at the thought. I closed the trunk and decided that I would just walk to the clothing store.

I lifted my eyes to the cloudy sky. My feet made small clacks of sound as I walked the short distance to the pavement. The moon shone dimly in the night sky. I wonder if it ever gets angry at the clouds for covering it up. Or perhaps its just indifferent to their presence. My eyes narrowed, still glued to the endless black night. Someone was following me. I didn't turn to look or do anything to alert them of my knowledge that they were there. I turned into an alleyway without looking. I knew these streets well. I follow my feet and listened to see if the person was still behind me. The sound of footsteps confirmed my suspicions. I could hear four maybe five people. Three in front of me and two behind. I lowered my gaze to level with the man before me.

"Is there something you needed from me?" my monotone voice carried through dark. I saw his face turn into a twisted smirk.

"Why, yes in fact there is something I wish from you," he purred, eyeballing my body like a it was a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry I am in quite a bit of a hurry. I don't think I can help you with what you're looking for," my tone was tight.

"I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking." He took my wrist in a vice-like grip. I you tensed and pursed my lips.

"I'm giving three seconds to let go of me."

"Oh, she thinks she _so _scary," he cooed getting closer to my face.

"One."

"Come on boys lets have some fun." his other hand found my ass. I twitched in annoyance.

"Two." Another one of the men grasped my chin and tilted my head up.

"Such a pretty little thing."

"Three." My voice was tight with fury. I kicked the man closest to me in the stomach and he stumbled backwards.

"You little wretch!" he screeched. A smirk stretched across my face.

"Now its my turn to have a little fun!" With those words, I attacked.

~five minutes later~

I moved the hair away from my face and looked around.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Five bodies were laying unconscious at my feet. I fixed my hair as best I could before looking around. I didn't see anything but shadows in the alleyway so, I continued on.

"Hey! Wait!" I turn quickly to see a girl that seemed to melt out of the shadows.

"Minji!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh! You know I don't go by that name here!" she reprimanded me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was watching that fight, of course."

"You mean with me and those guys?" I asked. She nodded.

"Come back to my place and I'll explain there. There are to many people out here that might wanna listen to my conversations." I nodded and followed her out of the alleyway.

The walk was silent aside from our quiet footsteps. We walked for a few minutes before stopping at a place that I was very familiar with. It was an old tattoo shop, one I had been to many times. Minji whipped out a key and unlocked the shop.

"Welcome back to The Shadows, Paige," she drawled.

"Lots of old memories here."

"Do you still have all your tats?"

"Mhmm."

"Good."

"Why did you invite me back here?" I asked.

"We haven't talked for a while. I wanted to catch up." I just looked at her.

"Why don't I make us some tea? Make yourself at home." she said as she maneuvered around the house/shop. I sat down in one of the many chairs and thought about all the times I had been here. Most of the time I crashed her when I was drunk or didn't have a place to stay. Other times I came to get a tattoo. I had eleven tattoos in all. They were all done by Minji except for one that her brother did back a few years ago. Nori was never happy about my tattoos or my drinking. I was too young to be doing either.

I sighed and looked around the shop recalling fond memories of being here. Some were fuzzier than others. The shop had a warm atmosphere. It was inviting and comfortable. The only place I had really thought of as home. I jumped in surprise as a small black cup was dangled in front of my face.

"You take yours with just cream right?" I nodded.

"So now that we're settled, why don't you tell me the real reason why you invited me here."

"How do you know I don't just wanna catch up?" she asked. I gave her a look.

"Haha! You were always able to see right through me, huh?" she smiled, but her face turned serious.

"What I really want to know is if you are back in the business."

"No. You know that I've been done with street fighting for years," I responded.

"But we were the best tag team around! You're telling me that you don't miss the adrenaline rush or the thrill of the fight? Not at all? Everyone is asking about your retirement. You were the best of the best. And judging by that fight a few minutes ago, you still are! Why did you quit?"

"I'm permanently retired, Minj. You know that. The streets are to dangerous. Even for us. Those days were fun and I enjoyed them, but I'm not going back. I still think you should retire too."

"Bull shit! The streets are my home! You love fighting and so do I!"

"Its not bull shit. The streets are dangerous. Fighting is fun. I do love it and that just made it harder to quit. But its not worth the risk, Minji! I'm not coming out of retirement. I can't make you stop, I know that. Just please be careful." I said. She sighed.

"Whatever. Just think about it, okay? If your not coming out of retirement, then why a were you out so late? You know some people would love to get a rematch with you."

"I need clothes for a bunch of guys. I know that sounds weird, but I can't explain why I need them."  
"Say no more. Josh and his buddies left a bunch of clothes here when they moved out. Let me go grab them and then I will drive you to your car. Kay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Minj."

The conversation had left me with a bad feeling in my stomach. The streets had left more than a few permanent marks on me, and I never wanted to go back. I loved fighting. I loved the thrill it gave me. But I won't go back. Never.

"Do you think these will be enough?" she asked holding multiple articles of clothing.

"Yeah that should be perfect."

"Alrighty then. Lets get you to your car. Unless of course, you want to get inked again.?"

"Nah, I'm really late as it is. Thanks though."

"Okay lets get going then."

~One car ride later~

"Bye, Minji!"

"See ya, Paige. Remember to dress your wounds!"

"Wounds? What?" I asked looking down at myself. It was then that I noticed all the scratches I had received during the fight.

"Yeah, you have a few cuts and a rather large gash on your arm."

"Thanks, Minj!" I climbed into my car and drove off.

~Another car ride later~

"Hey! Welcome back, Paige," Rina shouted.

"Come have some pizza," Nori said smiling at me. I handed her the clothes and headed up to my room to take care of my wounds before anyone saw them.

I walked into my room and went straight to my bathroom. I pulled out my old first aid kit from when I fought on the streets and looked into the mirror. I saw bright red eyes staring at me through the mirror. I yelped and turned around, swinging my fist at the person behind me. The person caught my wrist. I winced and bit my lip to keep from crying out. The person let go immediately and a I tenderly rubbed my already bruised wrist. I looked up and found Itachi looking at me strangely.

"Oh! I- Itachi!" I stuttered

"You're hurt. What happened to you?"

"Nothing I'm fine. I brought you clothes. You should go get them..." I said trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Let me dress your wounds." he gingerly took my elbow and made me sit on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"I can do it myself," I mumbled.

"Hn."

"That's not a word," I chided. He gave me a look.

"Hn." I responded to his look with a smirk.

"That's not a word," he repeated.

"I'm glad you see it my way," I said. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to get to the scratches there. His hands ghosted over my skin, taking care of my cuts with ease.

"Why do you have so many scars?" his question caught me off guard. I didn't respond.

"I didn't notice before. Is that why you wear long sleeved shirts."

"When did you start asking so many questions?" The question came out harsher than I had intended.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to pry." His hand went to lift my shirt to get to the smaller scratches there. I stopped his hand.

"Those will heal without any help," I said quickly. His hand continued it's pursuit. I stopped it with my hand.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask," he chuckled. I

blushed.

"Oh, shut up." My cheeks were dusted pink. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Now may I heal you?"

"No, I think I can handle the rest. You should go put on some clothes," I responded.

"But like your I reaction to me being shirtless," he said and grinned sexily. I put my hands on his chest and pushed trying to get him to go. His muscles rippled under my hands.

"Gah! Go get some clothes!" He laughed but did as I told him. I watched him go. The entire time I was thinking of how right it felt to have him near me.

**I think I'm going to end it there. I hope you guys understood everything in. I read it and I thought it was kinda rushed. If you have any questions on Paige's past or the story in general, feel free to leave a review or pm me! I hope you guys liked Paige's POV. It probably won't happen very often, but if you guys prefer any of the girl's POV the most than please tell me so I can use it more. Thanks for reading!**

**QoC: What movies have you guys seen recently? Today I saw Pitch Perfect and I thought it was pretty good. I've been wanting to see a lot of movies lately so I wanted some suggestions. **

**~ Wolflover441**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about my extremely late post! My computer has been acting up and wouldn't let me update my stories D: I think I fixed the problem but if I don't post for a super long time like this then it probably means that I'm having computer trouble. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all had good holidays! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...yet...**

**Normal POV ~dinner time~**

Paige walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the group in lounging around and eating pizza. She grabbed a slice and sat down on the couch with Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Does everyone understand their sleeping arrangements?" Nori asked.

"Sleeping arrangements? What?" Paige questioned.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here when we discussed it."

"Correct," Paige responded.

"I don't have enough rooms for everyone so we are going to share. You are sharing your room with Itachi. Will that be a problem?" Nori looked at her expectantly. Paige shot a sideways glance at Itachi.

"No, that's fine."

"Good. Anyone else confused?"

"Yeah," Rina spoke, "Ass-face is sleeping on the couch right?"

"No, Rina. Hidan will be staying in your room. I believe I made that clear earlier," Nori gave her a glare that silenced any argument she had. Rina pouted and glared at Hidan. He scoffed at her.

"Ain't my fucking fault!"

"Yes, it fucking is! This is all your fault, you dick-head!" Rina shouted, standing up. Hidan followed her example.

"You bitch! You act like I want to be holed up in a room with you!"

"**Shut up and sit down,**" Pein and Nori simultaneously said. Both begrudgingly sat down and closed their mouths.

"Now, I think it's time for bed," Nori said. The troops cleaned up their messes and filed up to their shared rooms.

**Nori's POV**

I went up stairs last and went to check everyone's rooms to make sure they had everything they needed to get through the night. I wasn't really all that worried. I knew the Akatsuki could take care of them selves and probably didn't need my help. The same goes for Paige and Rina. But, I could help but make sure everyone was happy. I guess it's just in my nature.

I had avoided Rina and Hidan's room. Better to leave them to their own devices on divvying up the room. I had already checked up on everyone but Paige and Itachi. Their door was closed so I gave a soft knock and waited for a response. Itachi open the door.

"Is their something you need?" he asked.

"I just wanted to check on you guys. Where's Paige?"

"Bathroom. We are already settled. No need to worry. "

"Ah. Well you know where I am if you do end up needing something." He nodded at me and started to close the door. I stuck my foot in it before he could.

"Yes?" he said with one eyebrow raised. My eyes narrowed.

"Take care of her."

"Was there any doubt that I wouldn't?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure if you can handle her."

"I will do my best." I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Goodnight, Itachi." He nodded and our brief conversation was over.

I headed back to my own room. A wave of tiredness washed over me. I hadn't realized how much the day had taken out of me. I opened the door to my room and flopped down onto my bed. And, onto someone else.

"The hell?" I said turning to look at an amused Sasori. I groaned and got off of him.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why do people normally get into bed? To sleep," he responded dryly.

"You can sleep on the air-mattress on the floor," I said. He made a face.

"No. That would be way to uncomfortable."

"Well I'm not giving up my bed!"

"Then I guess we're sharing," he said smirking. I frowned looking at his mischievous face.

"I guess we are," I responded, too tired to argue. I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I came out in my black undershirt and some red shorts. I felt a rush of heat come over my face as I noticed what Sasori was wearing. Boxers. No other articles of clothing. Just boxers. I averted my eyes from his form and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"W-what," I cursed myself for stuttering, "What are you wearing?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at himself, "I'm wearing what I always wear to sleep."

"O-oh..."

"Why?" he questioned. I was glad it was dim in the room, so he couldn't see my blush.

"It's nothing," I said hurriedly. He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I nodded.

"Do I need to tickle it out of you?" he asked wiggling his fingers at me. I laughed at his childishness.

"And what if I'm not ticklish?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out, wont we?"

"Wait, Sas-" Too late. He jumped on top of me and his hands found my very ticklish stomach and sides. I burst out in hysterics and squirmed in his grip. A ghost of a smile lit up his face.

"A-ah, Sasori! Cut it out!" I laughed. He relented, but stayed on top of me.

"Are you going to tell me why you were stuttering and asking me about my clothing?" he asked with a smirk. I felt my face heat up.

"I told you it was nothing!" I avoided his gaze.

"You sure about that?" he said wiggling his fingers threateningly at me. I huffed childishly.

"Well you aren't wearing very much clothing, and you are an attractive male who happens to be sharing my bed, so yes, I was questioning you," I said blushing fiercely.

"Ah." He rolled off me and went to his side of the bed. I sighed and muttered a few vulgar words under my breath. I flicked of the light and was ready for a good nights sleep. It was silent in the dark room.

"So you think I'm attractive?"

"Sasori!" A well aimed pillow hit him in the face.

Elsewhere...

**Rina's POV**

"Floor."

"Hell no!"

"It's my room! You sleep on the floor!" I shouted while pointing to the ground farthest away from my bed. Hidan was so annoying! He glared at me and I glared back.

"I'm not sleeping on the fucking floor!" he shouted.

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor!" He grinned at me and I got a bad feeling.

"I guess we're sharing the bed then." I paled but stubbornly responded.

"Fine!" I climbed on the bed with a pout. Hidan took of his shirt and climbed into the bed. I found myself staring at his bare chest with a small blush on my face. He was ripped! Catching me staring he smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"S-shut up!" I said scowling. He got onto my bed and promptly fell asleep before I could even turn off the light. Sighing, I stood up and turned the light off. I crawled back in to the bed and faced my sleeping partner. He looked peaceful for once, unlike how he normally looked at me with a scowl. Smiling, I closed my eyes. I snapped them open when I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me into his chest. My faced burned bright red.

"H-Hidan?" I whispered to the man in front of me. He only responded by pulling my closer. I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot more now that he was here. I gave up on getting out of his tight grip and relaxed in his arms. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warm chest. Maybe having Hidan here wasn't so bad after all.

**Paige's POV**

I stared at Itachi and he returned my blank look. We didn't speak as we both climbed into my bed. We had already changed into our pajamas and had just been waiting for the shouting to stop from Hidan and Rina's room. The normally sweet girl had become rather violent since Hidan had arrived. A small smile crossed my face. She liked him. There was no doubt about it.

In the dark lighting, Itachi's eyes seemed brighter than they truly were. The sharingan was truly terrifying, though Itachi seemed like a nice enough person. We stared at each other for a few moments before turning away and falling asleep.

**Okay so this chapter was pretty lame and super short due to technical difficulties. It shouldn't happen again. The next chapter will be up soon and the oneshot I owe will be posted too. Thanks for reading! **

**QoTC: What did you do for the holidays ( if you did anything )**

**~Wolflover**


End file.
